My Darling, Chambers
by standbymelovely
Summary: Please Read & Review & give honest thoughts & feedback, I would appreciate it more than anything! c:
1. Chapter 1

"Fuckin' kid was laid right out by the tracks.. Didja see that son-of-a-whore, Billy?"

"Yeah I seen him; seen him right before you starting puking all over your god damn shoes!"

"Not just any shoes, man.. My brand new P.F. Flyers."

"Stop pissin' an moaning, it could have been a hell-of-a-lot worst ."

"How so?"

Billy gave an audible sigh, taking a long drag from his cigarette as he glared at Charlie Hogan through the cloud of smoke he had exhaled.

"Marie and Beverly coulda wanted to get busy, followed us out to take a piss, found you with puke all over ya shoes and the dead kid layin' limp next to the train tracks. That's how it coulda been worst!"

From Vern's stand point, being hunkered down underneath the porch, he told us he could place his face close enough to wooden steps without being seen and peer right through too see both young men standing on top. Whether he was exaggerating or not; he had told us that while looking up at Charlie Hogan he could see a single bead of clear liquid run down the guys face. Unknowing if it was just some sweat from the morning heat or a single tear, he didn't go too much into detail.. Mostly because Teddy dismissed the whole thing as bullshit anyways, but still he kept on with his story.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you could be right-"

"I am right, Charlie. Now drop it and lets go see if Ace is up."

There was a moment of silence as Billy Tessio flicked his cigarette to the ground and not but a second later, Charlie Hogan's cancer stick followed.

"What if we made an anonymous phone call? They wouldn't know it was us _and_ they could find the kid without any questions."

Vern had told us he had nearly laughed out loud at his brothers response. If it wasn't for him being scared shit-less underneath the porch, he probably would have laughed; knowing him. Though i'm glad he chose not too at this time, because if Billy and Charlie would have found him under there.. What was left of Vern Tessio wouldn't be enough to fit in a ration dog food can.

"They trace those calls, stupid. I seen it on _Highway Patrol_ and _Dragnet_."

Twelve year old Vern Tessio wasn't the brightest kid around, but even he knew Highway Patrol and Dragnet were both full of shit. The police involved drama was just another money making scheme for teenagers to get hooked on a television show. It was all for entertainment and Billy was just another wet-end who fell for it.

So in the end Billy was wrong, they could have phoned in and reported the dead kid and not get caught. But than again it all depended on which police officer answered. Both Billy and Charlie were trouble makers- hell, to hang around with a cat like Ace Merrill and Chris's older brother Eyeball Chambers, you had to be- And so let me tell you, they were. So still, anonymous phone call or not, chances are they still could have gotten caught. In this case, Billy had been smart in a really stupid way.

"Yeah, right." Charlie shook his head and looked to his boots. Vern had frozen underneath the porch thinking Charlie had spotted him and was mentally getting ready for the beating of his life. But Charlie hadn't. His eyes were glued to his boots, not Vern who was right underneath them.

"We just hadda boost that Dodge and bring those broads up to the back Harlow road. We just hadda drink a little to much and need to piss. We just hadda go for a piss and see that dead kid. I just wish Ace had been with us, we could tell the cops we was in his car."

"Yeah, well he wasn't."

Another moment of silence followed as Vern tried his best to scurry away from Charlie boots so his chances of being seen were slim. He did manage to move a little further away, but as he was shifting away from the duo on top, that's when Charlie asked the golden question.

"So we're not gonna tell the cops, are we gonna tell anybody?"

Billy glared at Charlie once again, taking a step closer so they were eye to eye. Charlie had winced under Billy's gaze. When Vern had told us that, the entire tree house had erupted in laughter. If Billy and Charlie had been inside of our hangout during than, Vern would not only have been killed but the rest of us would have had the beating of our lives. Yes, even me. Female or not, both Billy and Charlie had no morals when it came to gender and I too would have gotten the shit beat out of me. Either way we all came to the conclusion that it all went to show Charlie Hogan could be a real pussy sometimes, even if he did hang around with Ace. But even I had to admit, I've seen Billy in his pussy moods too, but he was a tough son of a bitch when he needed to be.

"Charlie, we ain't gonna tell _nobody_. _Nobody never._ You dig me?"

"But-"

"But, nothing. We ain't gonna open our mouths about nothing. Act like it never even fuckin happened, alright?!"

Vern told us that he could almost feel the radiating emotion coming from Charlie as he hid underneath the porch, he was nervous.. More than nervous, he was scared. The guys who had picked on us as kids and raised their hand to us as teenagers were _scared. The town bad-asses were scared. _I think that's what freaked us out the most. Charlie and Billy were scared by the situation which meant it had to be bad. Even though Charlie was a pussy most of the time, he was still a Cobra.. Hell, the guy even threw up when he seen the dead kid.. This guy never throws up, not even when he's shitfaced down at Irby's Billiards with Ace and the rest of the Cobras.

This all meant _one_ of _two_ things.

_One:_ Vern was bullshitting us to go hangout with him for a night before we all went back to school. Or _two_: this was the truth and the boys were nervous of what they had seen down at the tracks and what was going to happen in the future about it.

The way we had all seen it? There was only _one_ way to find out.

Soon after, both Billy and Charlie walked from Vern's front porch and jumped into Billy's truck and drove away. Most likely to Ace Merrill's place to see if he was up and ready to get the rest of the gang to play a game of Mailbox Baseball or something. That left Vern underneath the porch with no pennies, and his wandering thoughts. Than he did the unthinkable. He ran, the chubby kid ran all the way from his house, leaving us where we were in this moment. The tree house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: The boys ages are slightly changed to better suit the up-coming scenes, etc. Thank you all for your kind reviews. Much appreciated. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

I was always one for adventure, there was no denying that. I had what you would call a _Gypsy Soul _and with every step I took into a new place left me wanting more. Even if it was just the local carnival that was set up by Mayor Grundy in the midst of August, it was something new and different and the unknowningness of that always set my _Gypsy Soul_ on fire. Chris himself had given me the nick-name "_Gypsy_" when we were just kids and I use to hate it with a passion. I always thought the word "Gypsy" was used as a slur to insult those of the actual culture or simply a rude remark made by one person criticizing another on their wandering lifestyle that consist of crystal balls and tarot cards. But I guess the word "Gypsy" is simply what you make it.. Chris made it my nick-name because of my constant want to see new places and experience new things. I embraced it because I knew no matter how much I hated it as a kid (Mostly because I never understood it.) the name had stuck from the first day it had escaped Chris' mouth.

So I generally had gotten use to it over the years, and as time went on I grew to love it.. Especially when my feelings for Chris had flamed.

"Vern.. I swear-"

"I'm not lying, Gordie! I swear it."

I knew for a fact the boys would beat Verno's ass into next week if he had decided to pull a fast one on us, and who was I to blame them? I mean, if he was lying to us and actually preparing us for a days walk across Chamberlain to the back Harlow road.. He deserved a punch. But either way we were going to follow through with our plan and would be leaving that afternoon no matter what happened. I mean, come on, there was a bonus to this trip.. We would probably be in the newspaper, which was boss; we could probably even get on the radio if we were lucky.. But I knew Chris was stretching the truth when he had droned on and on about getting on television and receiving medals to Vern. Like I explained before, he wasn't the smartest kid around; and he defiantly wasn't a realist.

"Alright.. Alright, I'll go." Vern muttered under his breath, grinning like an idiot as he reaches across our makeshift table and grabs an unopened bottle of Coke. I grinned weakly and looked to the wooden floor taking a slow sip of my own Coke as I let my thoughts roam free.

Sure this trip would be an adventure, it would be fun for a summer getaway, something secret, just for us. But I wasn't so much as wanting to see the dead kid on the side of the train tracks as to getting something on Billy and Charlie back then. Make peace with them and the Cobras, even if "peace" meant blackmailing them in the highest degree possible. I hate having to do this- What am I saying? I love it! There would be no more sneakily bunching Chris in the stomach when they walked by, or stealing Teddy's cigarettes when he wasn't looking. There would be no more of them rivaling between us. It would be over and done with, that's all I wanted. At least than one of us could walk the streets of Castle Rock without the fear of bumping into a Cobra. Freedom; in the mind of a small town teenager anyway.

As the boys were talking about it I was cooking up a plan. Blackmail is the only way you could reason with cats like the Cobras.. They thought bad, so you had to think worst.

I sighed in thought.

This trip could possibly get Billy and Charile's asses thrown in the cooler for a good.. Hmm.. Year or two? Yeah, I'd say a good year at the least. That was worst case scenario of course, _if_ they didn't leave us alone. It was an empty threat but _they_ wouldn't know that. I mean, I wouldn't actually sqwack to the police if I didn't have too.. I knew damn well that the whole gang would be after us then and they wouldn't stop until they were satisfied with our constant pain, even worst than what they do now. It's only bullying now, its not to the extreme of beating. But I knew it could easily go there if I decided to pull a fast one on them. They were ruthless. They were the Cobras.

.. Don't get me wrong I was a little interested in Ray Brower, but not as much as the others were.

"Yeah. I'm in." Gordie says whilst throwing his detective magazine on a milk crate next to the secret hatch. It was built a couple years back just in case some kids father decided it was time to play the "_we're best friends_" act and check out our hangout. We usually kept a stash of spare change, extra cigarettes, bouncy balls and other little trinkets, magazines and a legit dirty book Teddy had hawked from his Uncle's convenient store on the other side of Castle Rock for Gordie's fifteenth birthday last year. Personally, I found that disgusting, but apparently it was 'normal' to have at least one_ Playboy_ magazine as a teenage boy.. Or maybe that was just Teddy, he was just plain crazy anyways, so it was hard to take anything he said seriously.

"What about you, Gypsy?" I looked to the wooden floor beneath my feet and chose not to make eye contact. I always loved to tease Chris at times, sometimes because those flaming feelings of mine drove me too- but mostly because we were best friends.

"I don't know.." I teased, a grin playing at the edge of my lips. Chris snaked his arm around my shoulders and gave me a tight squeeze taking my breath away. _Literally._ The rest of the boys watched with amused smirks as they waited for my answer, but they all knew as well as I did that I was in.

"Oh.. Come on!"

I rolled my eyes and lifted my head, complying none the less.

"Of course I'm going, why ask you wet end?" I listened as the boys chuckled with laughter. I took a moment to notice Teddy's laugh for the hundredth time that day. It was the kind of laugh that made your ears bleed.. Even worst than Eyeball Chambers' laugh after he ding dong ditched my house last year with Vince Desjardins.. Juvenile delinquents..

"I knew it!" Chris exclaimed, a full blown smile appearing on his face.

I wish he would smile more.. It suited him. He looked real good when he smiled. Or maybe that's just me wishing I could make him smile more- Wait, what the hell am I saying?-Best friends, remember? Always and forever. So god help me.


End file.
